Standing Out Yet Fitting In
by Midnight-Alchemist
Summary: This story is about an Irken female named Mito who is assigned to help Zim conquer the world. More than one chapter.It may look weird because of how it was originally typed. Please review!
1. Welcome Aboard!

A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote a story huh? Well I've been quite busy with school but now I've found free time to write stories again. This one is about an Irken female named Mito. She has been selected as a runner up Invader by the tallest and is busy preparing for the one glorious day.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mito, her SIR Gemini, and Sponic (another Irken). A couple of other sub-characters will appear that belong to me but they don't really have names yet. Jhonen Vasquez and Invader Zim copyright all other characters.  
  
The Massive is traveling through space. Many of the Irkens onboard are either stranded or workers. There is no night and day so many of them have to guess. It is about 3:00AM EST and Mito is awakening from a deep slumber. She is about Tak's height with blue-violet eyes and shirt. Her skirt is navy-blue, and her boots and gloves are navy and Zim-like. A purple triangular-like slash is on her forehead as a form of tattoo. The slash itself is glittery as well as her antennae. Her pack is light blue with purple stripes. As her eyes open, she glances over at her SIR, Gemini, who is peacefully snoozing in a corner of her room. The SIR is purple with light blue eyes. A black Irken symbol is planted on her forehead. Her antennae are long and forked at the end. She is able to zap electricity like a cattle prod at free will. Mito glances over at her clock, which is turned off. Due to the fact that they are traveling all the clocks are turned off. It is quite hard to tell time when you're traveling through different time zones. She sighed. Slowly, so not to disturb the snoozing SIR, she tiptoes out of her room. She is still wearing her clothes so it is okay for her to walk around. Before she fell asleep she had been reading on her bed. The hallway lights are dim, and there are few signs of life. As she reaches a corridor she hears the familiar sound of the Tallest's laughter. Her antennae begin to twitch. The laughter is coming from the dining hall. Carefully, she peers into the large room and finds her leaders sitting in large chairs, eating snacks and chatting with workers. "Who's that?" Purple sputtered. A little bit of wine trickled down his chin. He had heard Mito opening the door. "One of the invaders, I suppose," replied Red. He turned to face Mito. "Come in, come in. Don't be shy. It's only a conference." "Thank you," Mito shyly replied. It was not like her to bust in on someone's party without being invited. Her eyes began to wander. A vid screen was mounted on the table in case any messages came. Red patted the seat of a chair that was next to him, as if he were inviting Mito to join the fun. Mito obeyed the kind gesture and took her seat next to Red. "Um...Who are you?" Purple asked Mito. "M..m.m.Mito is my name sir," she replied. "Ah," Red said dazed. " Just an angel. Like her parents." Red quickly bit his lip wishing he hadn't said that. Mito's parents were wonderful but they had died in a tragedy too unspeakable to mention. Just then, an urgent message flashed on the vid screen. Red quickly hurried Mito out of the room saying that when they were done he'd let her back in. The almighty leaders went frantic as they were hearing the message. Mito was not one to eavesdrop but this seemed important so she listened in. Apparently, Earth was on a conquer list and Zim was doing a terrible job conquering it. The Armada needed another invader there fast so they could finish the job and begin the second step of operation Impending Doom Two. Mito became very excited upon hearing this news. SHE was an invader. SHE was stranded and not busy. Surely she could conquer Earth. She giggled with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell the leaders and Gemini!  
  
A/N: End of chapter one. More to come soon! Please review! 


	2. Mito's Wish is Granted

A/N: Okay I'm on a roll! With butter!! Second chapter time. This one will come out better. The person who put the review about me comparing characters or something I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't do anything of the sort. Pretty much the first chapter introduced us to the second chapter. YAY.  
  
Mito looks around. The tallests are running around frantically. With all of her excitement she bursts through the door and cries,  
  
"All mighty Tallests! I'll conquer earth for you!"  
  
The tallest's frantic looks twist into a sort of a smile and they burst out laughing. When purple finally breathes he says,  
  
"Listen, I know you have irken blood, but I just can't see you invading a planet. And besides, you're not a male."  
  
"But you let Tenn conquer Meekrob!"  
  
The tallest's faces scrunch up. They debate whether letting Mito go on a quest or make her stay on the Massive. Finally, red gives in. Mito can conquer earth  
  
"Oh GOODY!" she cries.  
  
Mito quickly runs through the hallway to her room. Gemini is awake and sitting on Mito's bed, ripping pictures out of magazines and gluing them on the dresser. Gemini looks up at Mito and smiles.  
  
"What's up master?" asks Gemini.  
  
"Gemini, we need to get to the ship. We have a mission." Replies Mito, panting.  
  
"YES!"  
  
They quickly run to the docks. They find Mito's ship in a corner covered with a plastic sheet. Mito quickly pulls it off and hops in with the energetic SIR unit. They blast off on their two-month journey.  
  
A/N: End of the second chapter! Short huh? Yes two months! Remember how I said the Massive was close to earth? YAY!!!!!!! 


End file.
